Creepypasta x Reader!
by AdamGontierFan
Summary: It was just a normal day until you met HIM. He made your life hell, but you couldn't help but feel fascinated by him. BEN always had things to say, especially when it came to Link from Legend of Zelda and your "lovesick Puppy" Jake..Is there more than meets the screen with BEN Drowned?...story is better than summary!
1. The Curse of Majora's Mask

_**Chapter One: The Curse of **__**Majora's Mask**_

**"Dammit! What the **_**hell**_**?!"**

**I growled at the game I was currently playing. **_**Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask**_**. I used to play this game **_**all the time**_** but had lost my old cartridge a long time ago. I started playing when I was seven and it had a few glitches here and there but it wasn't as bad as this one.**

**The cartridge was blank, encased in grey but written on the front in black Sharpie was **_**'Majora'**_**. It was a really cheap game, and the old guy seemed **_**desperate**_** to get rid of it. Matt, the old guy, kept saying it was **_**cursed**_** and **_**haunted,**_** but I shrugged him off and bought it anyways.**

**It sucked. It was **_**really **_**glitchy, the _Song of Healing_ ****played **_**backwards, **_**and characters were places they **_**weren't**_** supposed to be. I had noticed that in the saved files that there was another saved file called "**_**BEN**_**" and shrugged, maybe it was a friend of his that forgot to delete his file before Matt sold it.**

**I decided to keep the file but frowned. This **_**Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask **_**game cartridge looked in shape on the outside but I guess it was bad on the inside. My character, Link, kept basically killing himself and it was quite disturbing. **

**The Song of Healing was**_** reversed **_**and **_**loud**_** and this weird statue, which I recognized as the Elegy of Emptiness statue, kept showing up behind me...**_**following**_** me...everywhere Link went. It was like the statue was there**_** just **_**to watch Link drown himself or burst into flames.**

**I felt a bad feeling shiver up my spine but sucked in a breath as Link died...for the **_**umpteenth **_**time. Bursting into fire in front of the statue and the creepy-ass Mask Salesman. At the bottom of the screen, a little message popped up, making me jolt in surprise.**

_**'You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?'**_

**I blinked. **

_**'I've met with a terrible fate?'**_

**I thought.**

_**'What does that mean?'**_

**I sighed and shut the game off, sitting back and watching the cartridge in a confused state of mind. I heard a beep come from my laptop, signaling a notification. I got up and saw a site I never even knew **_**existed**_** pop up; **_**Cleverbot.**_

**Bot**_**: You shouldn't have done that...**_

**User: What shouldn't have I done?**

**Bot: **_**You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you**__**.**_

**I froze, fear tingling up my spine. I subconsciously looked at the **_**Legend of Zelda**_** game and blew out a shaky breath. I typed in response, my fingers shaking in undeniable fear.**

**User: Umm...no, not yet.**

**Bot: **_**You will...the counter resets.**_

**User: Isn't that referring to to the Clock Tower in Clock Town in Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask?**

**Bot: **_**Very smart girl. That made you even prettier.**_

**User: Really? uh...thanks? I gotta go, see ya later**

**I desperately tried to turn off my laptop but it wouldn't turn off. It was like something was keeping it on. I gasped when the screen turned black and in bright, glowing red letters, one phrase popped up.**

_**You shouldn't have done that**_

**I closed my laptop and shot up, running out of the room. I grabbed my cellphone, backpack, jacket, and some money and texted my friend Jake.**

**Me: **_**Dude, something really, really weird just happened. Can I come over for a little while and tell you about it? My parents are gone for two months because of a some vacation in the Bahamas they planned...without even telling me -_- i would have loved to go...sneaky bitches.**_

**Jake: Ouch...that was mean of them...you would have looked good in a bikini ^-^ sure, if you want to. You can stay here until they get back if you want, Sofia misses you like crazy. She won't leave me the hell alone. Where's _? Where's _? Please, end my misery and get your ass over here!**

**I laughed out, locking the front door. Sofia was Jake's little sister and she was the **_**cutest**_** thing **_**ever**_**. Jake had short, dark brown hair with icy blue eyes. He was about 5ft9 and was very built and sometimes a big pervert. He wore nerdy glasses though and was a **_**brainiac**_**, so he wasn't a jock even though he **_**could**_** pass as captain of the football team**

**We have known each other since kindergarten, when he had run into me and dropped confetti and glitter all over me. We just clicked after that, and he was excited when he found out his mom was pregnant with Sofia. Sofia had long, curly brown hair and took green eyes after her father. She was only seven years old but she was one of **_**the most **_**down-to-earth kids I have **_**ever**_** met.**

**I **_**always**_** made sure to give her some sort of**** sweet when I came over. Lollipops, taffy, Jolly Ranchers...yeah, she **_**loved**_** me. I ran through the neighborhood, feeling like something or someone was watching me. I ran faster to his house and picked up a few pebbles.**

**One by one, I threw them at his window. After about the fifth one, he came into view, opening the window.**

**"Girl, what the **_**hell**_** do you think you're doing, hitting my window with rocks. What the fuck is **_**wrong**_** with you?"**

**I grinned and ignored, yelling.**

**"Open the door...**_**NOW**_**!"**

**He scoffed, rolling his eyes and closing the window.**

**"Bossy, bossy."**

**I heard a loud squeal come from inside and Sofia ran out, smiling and yelling with open arms.**

**"_! You're back! Did you bring me a treat?"**

**I picked her up as she hugged me, nuzzling her nose and replied, pulling out four, small Hershey Chocolate bars.**

**"Of **_**course**_** I did, when don't I **_**ever**_**?"**

**She smiled wider and hugged me, taking the treats and running off.**

**"Thank you!"**

**I shrugged and Jake laughed, shaking his head. I walked in past him, greeting his parents.**

**"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Steel, sorry about the sudden arrival...oh god that smells **_**good**_**!"**

**His father waved from the kitchen and his mother replied, hugging me.**

**"It's OK hon, how are you?"**

**"Could be better, parents disappeared for two months. They went to the Bahamas without even telling me!"**

**Jake said from the kitchen, the sound of a hand smacking his head following.**

**"I **_**still**_** think you should have gone, you would have looked **_**hot**_** in a bikini-OW! What was that for?!"**

**His mother glared at him and I dramatically gasped, a hand to my mouth and said, hands on my hips.**

**"Oh, so you're saying I look ugly any **_**other **_**time? Wow, you're such a nice friend, **_**Jacob Ray Steel**_**! Maybe I should play with Sofia while I'm here and not speak to you **_**at all**_**."**

**His jaw dropped and his parents snorted, his father finishing their dinner.**

**"No, that's**_** not **_**what I meant! I think you, uh, look pretty **_**all **_**the time...yeah..."**

**His hand rubbed the back of his head as a blush splashed over his cheeks. I grinned. Did I mention he also has the **_**most horrible and biggest **_**crush on me **_**ever**_**? I grabbed his hand and dragged him off to his room while saying.**

**"Come on, you**_** lover **_**boy. I **_**gotta **_**tell you this."**

**We sat on his bed, me kicking off my shoes and him laying down, a hand behind his head and the other laying across his stomach. I started off by asking, getting his attention immediately.**

**"Do you remember that old game I had lost; **_**Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask**_**?"**

**His blue eyes narrowed a bit in suspicion.**

**"Yeah, why?"**

**I took a breath, starting to shake a bit. Jake sat up, watching me in concern.**

**"I had found another cartridge...but after a while of playing it, really **_**weird**_** things started happening."**

**He nodded, an interested look in his eye.**

**"This game is **_**really**_** glitchy, and Link just keeps...**_**killing**_** himself. Mostly drowning himself. Before I had started playing and bought the game, the owner was **_**really**_** desperate to get rid of it so I bought it. He kept saying it was cursed and haunted and I was going to get hurt if I played the game.**

**"I thought nothing of it but now...I think he was right. There was a file saved in the game called '**_**BEN**_**' and I thought it was a friend of his that forgot to delete it. I kept it though. He was almost done with the game! I wasn't going to be rude and delete it!**

**"I kept it and made my own, using my old nickname Spider. After playing and getting to Clock Town, it started glitching **_**really**_** bad. The Elegy of Emptiness statue kept appearing **_**everywhere**_** and the Song of Healing played in reverse and very loudly. **

**"Then today, I got mad as Link killed himself again. However, a message popped up afterwards before letting me go back to where I was...'**_**You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you**_**.' So, freaked out, I shut the game off so I wouldn't go all **_**ninja **_**on it. Then, my computer brought up a site I have never ever heard of before: **_**Cleverbot**_**..it said '**_**You shouldn't have done that'**_

**"I replied, obviously freaked out. 'What shouldn't have I done?' and it said..."**

**I took in a shaky breath before continuing.**

**"**_**'You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you.' **_**and I felt a bad feeling so I replied. 'Umm...no, not yet.' and the bot replied back '**_**You will...the counter resets.'. **_** That is a reference to the Clock Tower, notice that? So I said 'Isn't that referring to to the Clock Tower in Clock Town in Majora's Mask?' and it replied '**_**Very smart girl. That made you even prettier.' **_**So I said in response 'Really? uh...thanks? I gotta go, see ya later'**

**"When I tried shutting off my laptop, it wouldn't shut off. It was like something didn't**_** want **_**it off. The screen turned black and in big, red letters, it said **_**'You shouldn't have done that' **_**so I was like 'Nope!' and fled over here."**

**Jake had wide eyes and mouth agape when I finished. I asked him in concern, his facial expression making me a little scared. **

**"Jake, are you ok?"**

**"Do you know how **_**messed up **_**that is? Oh my god, that guy was **_**right**_**! That game **_**is**_** haunted. You gotta get **_**rid **_**of it as soon as possible, I don't like where this is going..."**

**"I **_**want **_**to know what is going on! This isn't normal and I'm **_**going**_** to figure out what's going on."**

**He stuttered, confused on what to say.**

**"I...I just don't you to get **_**hurt**_**... I mean, it's **_**obviously**_** haunted and we don't know what this **_**thing **_**is **_**capable**_** of...maybe you should stay **_**here**_** until your parents get home..."**

**Mrs. Steel's voice rang through the house before I could respond.**

**"Kids! Dinner's ready!"**

**I immediately yelled, running down the stairs to the dinner table and the awaiting family.**

**"Last one to the table is a rotten egg and kisses my butt!"**

**I heard Jake yell out and I ran to the table, sitting in the seat beside Jake's assigned seat. The food looked delicious and smelled awesome; mashed potatoes, green beans, steaks, and hot rolls with butter. **

**"Y'all won't like it so why not give that **_**all **_**to me."**

**Mr. Steel laughed out and retorted, grinning.**

**"Fat chance, kid. This is **_**MY**_** cooking and **_**everybody**_** loves my cooking."**

**I smarted off playfully, making Jake glare at me.**

**"Gee, now I **_**definitely**_** know where Jake gets it from."**

**Mrs. Steel laughed and I grinned as we started eating. I asked politely as Sofia struggled with cutting her steak, saying her nickname I gave her myself.**

**"Sofia-Mia, you want me to help you?'**

**She nodded slowly, sighing. I got up, walked to her, and cut her food for her, her family watching me. Sofia clapped, satisfied.**

**"Thank you, _! It's beautiful!"**

**I laughed and ruffled her hair, walking back to my seat.**

**"You're welcome, Sofia-Mia"**

**After dinner, Jake and I went to my house to get my clothes after we spoke to his parents. His mom was a little concerned but his father immediately welcomed me. Jake had told me I would sleep in his **_**'Mancave' **_**in the attic. I agreed with a smile.**

**We walked closer to the house and I got the bad feeling again. I took hold of Jake's hand and he glanced at me and I sighed, answering his silent question.**

**"I'm just **_**really**_** nervous...whatever you do, **_**do not leave my side**_**. I don't know if it's safe to separate."**

**Jake nodded and his grip tightened around my hand. We walked up to the steps and a strong smell of iron hit my nose. I coughed and unlocked the door, slowly opening it. The smell got stronger as we went to my room where the game cartridge was. My laptop was open and the screen was on.**

**All of a sudden it flashed, making me jump, yelp, and latch onto Jake. A message in red popped up, making Jake stiffen.**

_**'I missed you, where do you think you're going?'**_

**I gulped and ignored the message in blood, glowing red, going to my dresser to pack my clothes. Jake came beside me and he asked me, grabbing one of my favorite bra's. I smacked his hand and he grinned.**

**"Wow, is this beautiful designed bra for me?"**

**"Jake! I'm gonna**_** kick your ass**_**! Go down a drawer!"**

**He laughed and did as told, grabbing my jeans and shorts. We froze as a soft whisper flooded through the room.**

_**"I asked you a question, Princess. Where do you think you're going?"**_

**Jake slowly glanced at me and I turned around slowly, widening my eyes more and backing into the dresser. Jake gasped and did the same as me, as the blonde haired boy just grinned evilly. I realized he looked just like Link in the game but sucked in a breath.**

**He had black eyes...empty except for the red, glowing dots in the middle. A blackish, red liquid slowly dripped from them, giving the idea he was crying **_**blood**_**. Maybe it **_**was **_**blood, but I didn't want to find out. He wore a green tunic that went to his knees and brown boots, his blonde, shaggy hair enveloped in a hat. **

**I noticed he had elf ears and tried my hardest not to laugh and keep a straight face...for all I know, he could be a **_**killer**_**...and laughing at him just might piss him off. He had on an evil, yet **_**mysterious**_** grin and his muscular arms were crossed against his chest.**

**He had, what seemed to be, a short sword hanging beside him. His soft, yet demonic voice broke my thoughts, making me jolt in surprise.**

**"See something you **_**like**_**?"**

**I immediately retorted, glaring and forgetting this Link look-a-like wasn't Jake.**

**"Ha! You **_**totally **_**wish, **_**dream **__**on**_**!"**

**The Link look-a-like expression darkened and an inhuman growl emitted from his chest. Jake got in front of me, protectively. I rolled my eyes almost immediately. Jake tried to reason.**

**"Hey, we were just here for a **_**couple **_**of things. We don't mean **_**any **_**trouble..."**

**The Link look-a-like simply said, a bored expression on his face and shrugging.**

**"I don't care. I'm not here for you anyway, **_**lovesick puppy**_**."**

_**Ouch**_**. The venom in his voice was harsh. Jake looked taken-back and I gulped, asking in a small voice.**

**"Who **_**are **_**you here for? What's your name?"**

**The boy's eyes traveled over to me and I felt a uncomfortable feeling run through me as he looked me up and down. He grinned and said, his eyes glowing a much brighter red and the liquid fell out faster.**

**"I'm here for you, Princess. My name is BEN. I'm the thing **_**haunting**_** you."**

**I was about to ask why he called me 'Princess' but then the feeling of something filling my lungs erupted through me, making me choke for air. I grabbed my throat, choking for air I wasn't getting. I felt more water fill my lungs and I fell to my knees, spasming and trying to breathe.**

**Jake yelled my name and BEN laughed loud, throwing his head back and shaking as he laughed. Black spots assaulted my vision and Jake started yelling something at BEN. I heard the boy's voice whisper into my head as I watched him jump into my laptop, disappearing as I passed out.**

_**You've met with a **_**terrible**_** fate, haven't you **_**Princess**_**?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CLIFF HANGER! REVIEW PLEASE!<br>**_


	2. You Think You Can Hide?

**_Chapter Two: You Think You Can _****_Hide?_**

**_Darkness...cold...where am I? Am I alive? I feel weak...I feel like I'm submerged in water. Jake...Link look-a-like...Link look-a-like?!_**

**I shot up, gasping in oxygen. I rubbed my throat and heard a cry from beside me. I jumped and looked at Jake who hugged me, tears running down his face. I got accustomed to the feeling of breathing and I asked in a static-sounding voice, sore from the feeling of drowning.**

**"What ****_happened_****?"**

**Jake took deep breaths and he said, taking his glasses off to clean them with his shirt.**

**"That Link look-a-like drowned you...but thankfully the paramedics got to you in time while I kept pumping water from your lungs...it was gross...the water was like pond water but it smelled like...like ****_blood_****."**

**"You performed ****_CPR_**** on me?"**

**He blushed and rubbed his neck, nodding shyly. I grinned and retorted.**

**"Gee, why not kiss me when I'm ****_not _****dying?"**

**He looked at me, glaring. I grinned and a cold breeze came throughout the room. To me, it wasn't a nice breeze...it felt ****_evil_****. Jake looked at me and replied quietly.**

**"I would..."**

**I looked at him and asked, not quite catching what he said.**

**"What was that? I ****_hate_**** mumbling, you know that."**

**He shook his head and whispered.**

**"Nothing. I got a lot of water out but the doctors got the rest...you scared me there."**

**"It wasn't ****_my_**** fault."**

**He sighed and hung his head low. I put a finger under his chin and whispered.**

**"Hey, I'm still here. I'm not going ****_anywhere_****, hon."**

**He teared up again and enveloped me in a hug, sobbing into my shoulder. I hugged him back, tighter. I pulled back and gulped. He stared into my eyes and he leaned in. Our lips touched and I melted in his arms. The breeze got stronger and we pulled away.**

**_"You two make me sick."_**

**We widened our eyes and the Link look-a-like was standing at the edge of my hospital bed, a scowl on his face and arms crossed. I felt Jake start to pull me to him and BEN scowled more. BEN waved his arm to the left and Jake violently ****_flew_**** to the wall, a sickening crack sounding out.**

**He fell to the floor and I immediately opened my mouth to scream in fear. BEN hovered over me, a hand covering my mouth. He growled and said, shaking a little in anger.**

**"Shut up, ****_Princess_****, or I'll kill your little, ****_lovesick puppy_****. You're coming with me."**

**With what little courage i had left, i mustered up the strength to throw him from me, his body falling off the bed to crash into the ground. His cry of surprise and pain sounded the room and I ran out, looking for an elevator. I cried out when I heard a distant voice yell out.**

**_"You fucking bitch! Get back here!"_**

**I pushed the ****_'down' _****button on the elevator ****_repeatedly_****, his footsteps getting louder gradually. I flew in the elevator and it shut. I pushed one for the first floor and waited, scared. **

**'****_Why did they have to put me on the _****top ****_floor?'_**

**I fell to the floor as the elevator jolted violently, stopping. The lights flickered then dimmed slowly. They went out after a minute and I sat in the corner, trying to figure out a way out. BEN's voice echoed through the elevator, making me cry in fear, my tears falling freely.**

**"****_You think you can hide?"_**

**The lights came back on and his face was right in mine, a sick grin adorning his face. He slammed both hands either side of my face as I screamed in surprise. I was definitely ****_not _****expecting that ****_at all_****. His hot breath blew against my cheek as he whispered in my ear, his voice demonic, angry, and still kind of quiet.**

**_"You shouldn't have done that..."_**

**His blonde hair tickled my cheek and I stuttered out, trying my hardest not to push him away. I felt like that would anger him.**

**"P-Please...don't kill me..."**

**He pulled back, the lights dimming until BEN's red, glowing irises were the only light in the elevator. His masculine, deep chuckle floated through the elevator, his breath still hitting me, only on my lips this time. I looked right into his eyes, trying to remember how to ****_breathe._**

**"I...I'll do anything...please, let me live...please..."**

**He chuckled again and replied.**

**"Do you know ****_who_**** you're up against, Princess?"**

**He stroked my hair and I said, trying to figure out what to do.**

**"A boy who ****_obviously _****wants to kill me?'**

**He chuckled.**

**"You have a sense of humor, I'll give you that. ****_Anything_****?'**

**I could hear the suggestion in his voice and yelled out, shocked.**

**"****_Never_**** would I do ****_that_****!"**

**His laugh filled the elevator and he shrugged, staring at me.**

**"Well, I tried."**

**"B-BEN's your name...****_right_****?"**

**He nodded, signature smirk. **

**_'Can I just slap that smirk off your face?'_**

**"Why are you doing this to me?"**

**He sighed, shrugging again. **

**_'What is up with his constant shrugging?'_**

**He replied.**

**"I get a ****_kick_**** out of scaring people, driving them insane...usually takes them a ****_few _****days but for some reason ****_you_**** haven't cracked yet and I'm getting ****_frustrated_****. Tell me, ****_are you afraid_****?"**

**He got right in my face, nose touching mine and I realized how cold he was...cold like ****_water_****. I felt hope crawl into my heart and I said, fear leaving my mind and tucking itself away.**

**"No."**

**He looked taken back and asked, a little angry.**

**"Why not?"**

**"Are you ****_trapped_**** in that game until someone plays the game?"**

**He blinked and admitted.**

**"Yes but-"**

**"And ****_Matt_**** didn't play you for a long time, ****_did_**** he?"**

**BEN narrowed his eyes and I took that as a ****_yes_****. I said, sitting up carefully.**

**"The reason why I'm ****_not_**** scared anymore is because ****_I_**** think you are ****_misunderstood, lonely_****, and need the love of a ****_friend_****."**

**BEN's anger was slapped right off his face and his expression was shocked. His mouth was agape and I mustered up the strength to hug him and say.**

**"I'll be your friend, just ****_stop trying to kill me _****and I'll ****_actually _****like you."**

**his body stiffened and I heard his one word response.**

**"****_Why_****?"**

**He pulled back and asked me, his eyes holding ****_confusion_**** and ****_shock._**

**"Why do you want to be my ****_friend_****? I just tried to ****_kill_**** you and probably killed your ****_lovesick puppy_****."**

**I shrugged and replied, annoyed at his nickname for Jake.**

**"Everyone needs a friend, no matter ****_what_**** happened, ****_who_**** they are, and ****_what_**** they've done. Everyone has a yearning for ****_some type _****of love at ****_some point_****. I think you are just ****_very _****misunderstood, ****_very_**** lonely, and need the love of a friend because ****_I_**** know ****_I _****would if I was trapped inside a game for ****_so_**** long."**

**He blinked and the elevator started moving again, stopping gradually and opening up. Light flooded the room and I shielded my eyes, the light burning and hurting my vision. When I uncovered my eyes, BEN was gone.**

**_'He's gone...where he go?'_**

**I thought to myself, standing up painfully. I smelled a strong odor of blood and screamed as I saw the lobby. bodies of nurses and patients laid ****_everywhere_****, blood ****_splattered_**** against everything. Policemen shot their gazes to me and a paramedic immediately came to me, asking in a worried voice.**

**"Are you ok? ****_Why_**** are you down here?'**

**"You ****_have_**** to help my friend in room 132! He fell and cracked his head open. I need to go home!"**

**The paramedic nodded and ran to Jake as Policemen started asking me question.**

**"Ma'am, did you see anyone ****_suspicious_**** on any floor other than this one?"**

**BEN's face flashed into my mind and i said.**

**"No, sir."**

**"Did you hear ****_anything_**** at all?"**

**"No, sir."**

**They sighed, getting nowhere. Jake's mom ran in, looking for me. She spotted me and gasped, immediately running to me.**

**"Oh my****_ god_****, _ are you****_ ok_****?"**

**I nodded and said, pointing upwards.**

**"Jake cracked his head open from falling and I came down here for a nurse...I didn't expect to see this."**

**_'But I have a pretty good idea who did this...'_**

**After about two hours, we were****_ finally _****able to leave the hospital. Jake was going to be ok and he didn't have head trauma but he did lose****_ a lot _****of blood so he was going to be bedridden for a while. The doctor had said he would be bedridden for possibly two to three in a half ****_weeks._**

**On the car ride home, my mind kept wandering back to BEN. I, as a girl instinct, had to admit how ****_cute_**** BEN was in his own ****_creepy_****, little way. Why didn't he kill me right away? He seemed...****_interested_**** in me when we met in person, like I was some strange ****_creature _****or something.**

**_'Maybe he's not _****so****_ bad as he made himself out to be. First impressions are _****always****_ the worst.'_**

**I chuckled at myself and Jake, who was very dizzy, held onto me for support. I picked him up bridal style, quickly running up the stairs to set him on his bed before I dropped him. He groaned and I soothed him, getting a cold dishcloth.**

**"Shhh, don't speak. It'll make your head hurt. Go to sleep, I'll be in the ****_'Mancave'_****"**

**He nodded, watching as I got up to got to his mancave. I shut the door quietly and climbed up the ladder, rolled the door open, and climbed in, shutting the door as quietly as I could. I found the light switch and turned on the lights to the mancave, lamps and Christmas lights turning on.**

**There was a four, huge bean bag line up in a circle and I grinned. I found his PS3 games and gasped at a familiar cartridge. My first ****_Legend of Zelda _****game and my Link hat I had lost. ****_That sneaky bastard_****! I quickly put the hat on and the cartridge in and sighed in relief as I saw my file still the way it was. **

**I choked on spit when I saw the next file.**

**_'BEN'_**

**I ignored it, clicking on my name and happily playing where I left off. Right as Link put a mask on, the game glitches and here showed up the statue who I presumed was actually BEN in game form. **

**"No, no, ****_no_****! Not my ****_original _****cartridge! ****_Please_**** BEN! Don't glitch my precious file! Can't you stay on your ****_other_**** one? I haven't played my original file for ****_years_****!"**

**A hand popped out of the screen and I froze in shock. A hand, then an green, sleeved arm, then a shoulder; it turned into the body of BEN and I let out a breath. He grinned at my shocked expression and asked, looking at me with cocky eyes.**

**"Aw, did you ****_miss_**** me?"**

**I glared and retorted, getting up only to make him sit down to stop blocking the screen.**

**"Ha!, dream on."**

**He said, a perverted tone in his voice.**

**"Oh, I ****_do_**** dream on."**

**I glared at him. He asked, pointing to the hat and grinning more.**

**"What's with the copying my hat?"**

**"****_Don't judge me_****"**

**BEN rolled his eyes. After a moment of playing, I got into a boss fight. I leaned in close, clicking all different controls for different types of attacks. When I died, I gasped and threw the controller down, yelling softly.**

**"GOD DAMMIT! LINK, COME ON NOW!"**

**Ok, maybe not softly but it ****_was_**** only 9:30pm and Jake's parents were out on a date while Sofia was at a slumber party. BEN snickered and I got in his face, obviously mad that he was silently making fun of my ****_temper tantrum_****.**

**"Something funny,****_ elf boy_****? BECAUSE DYING IS ****_NOT_**** FUNNY!"**

**I grabbed the controller and started again, concentrating on killing the boss. I gasped as the boss hit Link, instantly killing him. I pounded the floor in anger.**

**"GOD FUCKING ****_DAMMIT_****! THIS STUPID PIECE OF ****_SHIT_****! LINK, GOD ****_DAMMIT_****, STOP FUCKIN ****_DYING_**** ON ME! GROW SOME ****_BALLS _****AND START ****_KILLING_**** THE SOME BITCH! AHHHH!"**

**I straightened out my hat and BEN said, interrupting my concentration.**

**"You look good in that hat."**

**I felt my face get warm as I glanced at him, suspicious already.**

**"Thanks, now ****_shut up_****. I got a boss to kill."**

**He rolled his eyes and I started the fight again, gasping as I won. I got up, doing a victory dance.**

**"yeah baby, that's ****_right! _****You just got ****_owned_****! Payback is a bitch, MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU HAVE MET YOUR ****_MATCH_****."**

**I grinned and collected the mask and sighed in happiness. My hat fell over my eyes and I huffed, pulling it back where it should be. I felt a presence slowly reaching for my Link hat and said, never taking my eyes off the screen.**

**"Touch my hat and your balls are getting ****_ripped _****off."**

**"How did you know I was reaching for your****_ hat_****?"**

**I scoffed at him and sighed, pausing and saving my game to turn it off.**

**"Because Jake used to try to steal it ****_all the time_****, saying I looked like an absolute ****_dork _****when really-"**

**I sighed as the hat fell over my eyes again. I straightened it out.**

**"-when really I looked like a cute, female version of ****_Link. _****I had blonde hair as a small child."**

**BEN nodded and I yawned, turning on some music to calm my nerves. I took off my jacket and set it on a hook, stretching. As ****_Theory of a Deadman _****played throughout the room, I asked BEN as he watched me with curious eyes.**

**"Can you turn around for a minute?"**

**He huffed, crossing his arms and turning around. I rolled my eyes and slipped off my clothing, immediately hurrying to put on my silk, dark green, spaghetti strap, short nightgown. I put my hair in a sloppy bun while saying.**

**"You can turn around now."**

**He turned and I could have swore that if he had eyes, they'd be falling out. **

**'****_What a pervert!'_**

**He grinned and smarted off, wriggling his eyebrows up and down.**

**"Aw, are you getting dressed up for ****_me_****?"**

**I scoffed, raising my nose a little in the air.**

**"As if, stop being such a ****_pervert_****."**

**He replied, grinning at my glare.**

**"Pervert's my middle name."**

**I said under my breath, making BEN quirk an eyebrow up.**

**_"What a horny asshole!"_**

**"What was that, Princess?"**

**I looked at him, sitting in a fuzzy, dark green bean bag and readjusting my hat.**

**"Why do you keep calling me Princess?"**

**"Don't you remember from your cartridge? You called your save file ****_Princess _****and I thought it fit you. Why did you change it to ****_Spider_****, anyways?"**

**I shrugged, shocked he even ****_knew _****this stuff...oh wait...mental face palm. I sighed and answered.**

**"People started calling me ****_Spider _****because i was ****_'little, fast, sneaky, and undeniably vengeful' _****and plus I had a saying i would say...****_'Black Widows were always the most vengeful' _****so I started going by Spider..."**

**BEN nodded and I yawned, trying my hardest to keep my eyes open. **

**"Goodnight, BEN."**

**BEN glanced at me, a small smile ghosting his lips and he replied.**

**"Goodnight, Princess."**

**He then sighed and jumped up, climbing into the TV screen and disappeared.**

**_'What a night, what a night'_**

**Sleep overcame me and I was dragged down a winding staircase to a dream world.**


	3. I'm Preying on You Tonight

_**Chapter Three: I'm Preying on You **__**Tonight**_

**I yawned and stretched, feeling something clenched in my left hand. I looked down and saw BEN's cartridge in my clenched hand, the name **_**'Majora' **_**burning holes into my body as it stared at me. I sucked in a breath and sat up, cracking my sore bones. A voice slithered through the mancave, making me jump and grab my chest.**

**"Morning, sexy. You sleep good?"**

**"Jesus Christ, Jake! What the hell!"**

**He was lying on two bean bag chairs, one red and the other black. His smirk made me sigh and I recalled what he called me. I blushed, making his smirk wider, and readjusted my hat, which was surprisingly still on my head. Jake just grimaced a bit at the hat. **

**"Yeah, I did. Why are you up here, you're bedridden!"**

**He groaned.**

**"I can't stand just sitting around and doing nothing! especially when you're with us!"**

**I giggled and replied, shaking my head.**

**"You got thrown into a wall, cracked your head ope, and almost bled to death. You deserve to rest and think about it, I'm taking care of you."**

**I winked, making him blush and a perverted smile crept up his face.**

**"Well, there is one other thing I need you to take care of."**

**I narrowed my eyes in suspicious interest.**

**"What is that?"**

**He beckoned me over and I slowly walked over, readjusting my nightgown. I sat down beside him and his lips met mine. I gasped and my eyes fluttered close, my hands on his shoulders. His tongue shyly slid across my bottom lip as if asking for entrance and I blushed more, letting him in. **

**His tongue slithered in, exploring every nook and cranny of my mouth. Our tongues battled and he let me win as I explored him. He tasted like mint and I shivered. His hands slowly slid up my back, as mine carefully ran through his hair.**

**His hands reached for my bra strap and I pulled away for air, saying while grabbing his hands and panting.**

**"Not yet..."**

**He nodded and held me to him, his arms holding me tightly. I looked at the TV screen and thought to myself.**

_**'Why did I feel like I was betraying BEN?' **_

**I frowned as I noticed two red dots in the TV I never saw before. I stood up, Stretching and grabbed my bag for bathing supplies and some new clothes. I picked out a pair of black, ripped skinny jeans, an orange and grey tube top with black, Hawaiian flowers, and a short-sleeved, black cover-up and some black flats.**

**"What's with all the black? I think you should wear green more often..."**

**I turned and said, shrugging.**

_**'I will curse you BEN if you got me shrugging like you do, Mr. Shrug-a-lot!'**_

**"I don't know, I just feel like wearing black. Do I really look good in green?"**

**He nodded and I grabbed a lime green tube top with silver designs. I held it up and Jake gave a thumbs up and I shooed him out. He whined and I growled at him. I quickly undressed, feeling like I was getting watched. I had to jump a little to get the jeans on and I threw on the rest of the clothes, keeping on the hat and staring at the two dots on the TV. **

**I moved closer cautiously, realizing the dots followed my movements. When I was right in front of the TV, I cautiously went two touch them.**

**"Hey, you done?"**

**I yelped in surprise, falling back. Jake ran over, a little light headed afterwards.**

**"Whoah, are you ok? What were you doing?"**

**I pointed to the red irises and he froze, face going white.**

**"Wait...irises?!"**

**I crossed my arms, and leaned in real close and yelled at the TV.**

**"BEN! You get out of this TV this instant and stop spying on me, you pervert!"**

**The red dots rolled and his voice made a static sound.**

**"Aw come on, you're no fun. Back up so I can, or were you hoping to get a kiss?"**

**A growl emitted from Jake and I rolled my eyes and said, backing up as BEN's head came out of the TV, making the screen ripple like water.**

**"Ha, you totally wish!"**

**He nodded and said, that smirk on his face again, his hands gripping either side of the TV.**

**"I do wish-"**

**Jake said, low and dangerous and dragging me to him.**

**"-She's mine, back off."**

**BEN sighed in annoyance and narrowed his eyes at him.**

**"-Oh shut up, you lovesick puppy. Last time I checked-"**

**"Boys, stop the bickering or so help me, I will rip **_**both**_** of your balls off."**

**I glared at both of them as angry as I could when really, I was laughing my ass off internally. **

_**'These two are so jealous of each other.'**_

**BEN kept his glare and Jake scoffed, making me turn my gaze to him.**

**"He started it-"**

**"-I did not! You did-"**

**"-Nu uh!"**

**"-Lovesick puppy, yes you did-"**

**"-I'm not a**_** lovesick puppy**_**!"**

**"-the fuck your not!"**

**"BOYS!"**

**They jumped and I got in between them, facing BEN. I gave him a sorry look and he just rolled his eyes.**

**"Please, can't you two get along?"**

**Jake sighed, holding his hand out towards BEN.**

**"Truce?"**

**BEN stared at his hand in disgust and looked at me. I pleaded him quietly and he huffed, shaking his hand.**

**"I'm only doing this for _"**

**I smiled.**

**"OK, now that is done...what should we do?"**

**Jake shrugged and suggested.**

**"We can play some video games, I've been dying to play."**

**BEN grinned and replied, nodding.**

**"I'm all for it."**

**We sat down and started playing. After a while, I stopped and let the boys battle each other and put on one of my favorite songs. **_**Eurobeat Brony: Discord Remix. **_**I started singing to it, my eyes closed as I sat against the window, my body slowly moving to dance to the beat.**

_**"I'm not a fan of puppeteers but I've a nagging fear**_

_**Someone else is pulling ay the strings**_

_**Something terrible is going down through the entire town**_

_**Bringing anarchy on all it brings**_

_**I can't sit idly, no I can't move at all**_

_**I curse the name, the one behind it all**_

_**Discord, I'm howling at the moon and sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon**_

_**Discord, whatever did we do to make you take our world away?**_

_**Discord, are we just your prey alone or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?**_

_**Discord, we won't take it anymore so take your tyranny away!**_

_**Discord(3x)**_

_**I'm fine with changing quo, but not letting go**_

_**Now our world is being torn apart**_

_**A catastrophe played by a symphony**_

_**What a terrifying work of art**_

_**I can't sit idly, no I can't move at all**_

_**I curse the name, the one behind it all**_

_**Discord, I'm howling at the moon and sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon**_

_**Discord, whatever did we do to make you take our world away?**_

_**Discord, are we just your prey alone or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?**_

_**Discord, we won't take it anymore so take your tyranny away!**_

_**Discord(8x)**_

_**Discord, I'm howling at the moon and sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon**_

_**Discord, whatever did we do to make you take our world away?**_

_**Discord, are we just your prey alone or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?**_

_**Discord, we won't take it anymore so take your tyranny away!"**_

**I opened my eyes to change the song and looked over, seeing BEN and Jake staring at me, their game paused and forgotten.**

**"What are you two staring at? Is there something on my face?"**

**They slowly shook their heads no and Jake said.**

**"Wow-"**

**BEN interrupted, making Jake scowl.**

**"-you have a beautiful voice, _"**

**I blushed and said, looking away.**

**"Thanks, boys."**

**They nodded and went back to play their game. I kicked Jake off and decided to play against BEN, putting in a different **_**Legend of Zelda**_** game and played against him the whole night.**

* * *

><p><strong>OK OK I KNOW! CLIFFHANGER ON THIRD CHAPTER BUT BEAR WITH ME! This will be a chapter story so...please wait while i write the next thing...lol review!<strong>


	4. Don't Deny The Animal

_**Chapter Four: Don't Deny the **__**Animal**_

* * *

><p><strong>I felt my (ec) flutter open and meet a dark sky as I yawned and stretched. I felt something warm covering me as I stretched my stiff, sore limbs and I looked down to see a blanket covering my body.**

**I looked around, seeing BEN gone and Jake asleep on the beanbags. I yawned and got up quietly, not wanting to wake up my beloved Jake. I climbed down from the room and quickly walked outside, getting some fresh air.**

**Closing my eyes, I breathed in the calm air. I gasped when I felt something brush along my arm and whipped over to see a frowning BEN. He smirked at my reaction and I put a hand to my heart.**

**"BEN! What the hell, man!"**

**He just grinned and asked me, floating around me like a smug asshole.**

**"What are you doing out here so late, babe?"**

**I glared at him and huffed, crossing my arms.**

**"I just needed some fresh air, that against the law Mr. Police-man?"**

**He rolled his eyes and circled me slowly.**

**"You know-"**

**He put a cold finger under my chin and cocked his head to the side.**

**"-I still can't seem to understand why I haven't killed you yet."**

**I blushed and he smirked a bit. I shrugged and he leaned in closer, his red orbs brightening till they kind of hurt to look into. His voice got husky and I felt a familiar heat start pooling in the pit of my stomach.**

**"You know, you're pretty cute when you blush...kind of makes me-"**

**His lips hovered over mine before he finished his sentence.**

**"-Kiss you-"**

**His lips were directly on mine while he decided to add on, his voice deeper with an emotion I didn't recognize.**

**"-and take you to your house, put you on your bed, and fuck you till you scream my name to oblivion."**

**I widened my eyes when his lips roughly devoured mine, his hands resting themselves on my waist only to shove me into his body. His tongue rolled along my bottom lip and I shyly let him in.**

**His tongue battled mine for dominance and I felt my feet leaving the ground. The sound of static and the feeling of getting squeezed tightly filled my body and I opened my eyes. BEN's grip on me didn't falter as we landed on my bed...in my room...at my house.**

**I saw my computer screen flash with bright light as little black pixels appeared behind us. BEN panted and he hovered over me, grinning. The smirk was evil...yet caring. The Link look-a-like asked me, his right hand ghosting up my side.**

**"If you're wondering, I can travel through anything that is electronic."**

**I asked, kind of breathless.**

**"Like an electrical current does in a wire."**

**BEN's eyes brightened even more.**

**"Exactly...now enjoy the ride babe."**

****WARNING! LIME UP AHEAD. NO LEMONS UNTIL LATER. THOUGH!****

**His cold hand gave me chills as the coldness slipped through my nightgown. His lips found their way to my neck and I felt my face flush even more. His lips suckled, nipped, and kissed their way around my neck to find something; what he wanted to find, I didn't know.**

**A moan escaped my lips when he found a particular spot on my neck. His lips formed a smirk on my skin and he teasingly whispered in my ear.**

**"You like this (y/n)...don't you, baby?'**

**I gasped when he pushed his pelvis into my nether regions. I looked into his eyes when he pulled back, his eyes holding mischief and lust, definitely lust. He smirked even more, a small canine poking out.**

**He hovered over me, his tongue running along my jaw line and I whimpered and squirmed. He chuckled a bit and whispered in my ear, a hand sliding over my side and sauntering its way to my chest.**

**"Admit it, darling. You want me...say it...**_**you want me."**_

**The words flew out of my mouth when his index finger and thumb twisted my nipple and he smirked. Slowly lifting my shirt up to my breasts, his tongue trailed along my skin. I gasped at the feeling and arched my back into BEN's kneading hands.**

**Smirking up at me as his hands kneaded my (s/m/l) sized breasts; he nipped the skin of my stomach then ripped my shirt off. I yelped and he unclasped my bra, chuckling a bit as I covered myself in embarrassment.**

**"Don't hide yourself, darling...you're wonderful."**

**I blushed as he gently pulled my arms away and sucked in a breath as he looked over me and then without a warning he latched onto my left breast, suckling and nipping my nub.**

**I yelled out a little and my fingers ran through his hair, knocking his hat off. He growled and whispered hoarsely.**

**"Don't do that love..."**

**I frowned and was about to ask why but cried out when he latched onto my neglected breast. He pulled off his shirt and I ran my hands over his chest, every indention of muscle, every little flaw was touched.**

**He sighed and then pinned my wrists above my head, his mouth smirking mischief and his hands lowered themselves to the waistline of my pants and I bit my lip as he lowered them to show my (f/c) panties.**

**I blushed as he smirked at me, his lips curving back in a very evil like manner. I felt a little fearful as his hands got closer. I closed my eyes and my mouth gave a silent cry as his fingers and tongue rubbed up along my underwear.**

**I arched my back and cried out a little as he inserted a finger, nipping my thigh.**

**"Gods, you're so tight and wet."**

**I squirmed and bit my lip, clawing the bed sheets as the moonlight let me see his actions and face. He inserted another digit and created a scissoring motion, making me cry out a little. He grinned and whispered as his tongue licked my folds.**

**"You like that, don't you?"**

**I nodded and my fingers gripped and yanked on his hair. He stopped, his eyes shutting and he growled out.**

_**"You shouldn't have done that..."**_

**He quickly pulled my panties down and I yelped and crossed my legs. He grinned and I looked at him and stuttered,**

**"W-wait...I...it's too early for this."**

**He blinked and sighed, lying beside me. I bit my lip and turned away from him, saying.**

**"I...I'm sorry BEN...I'm just-"**

**"-hush Princess, its ok."**

**I turned towards him as he drew something on my right shoulder blade. He just smiled at me and I turned towards him. He frowned as we stared at each other and I finally asked him quietly.**

**"BEN...?"**

**He responded with a grunt then said.**

**"...what, princess?"**

**I blinked and then inhaled slowly.**

**"Why did you kill all those people in the hospital?"**

**His eyes shot open and he frowned, his eyes clouding over. He growled and replied with a slight annoyance in his voice.**

**"I'm a killer, it's what I do. Why? Do you pity those worthless souls?"**

**I was taken aback by his tone of voice but ignored it. I gently cupped his face and he looked at me, confusion on his face as I stroked his cheek with my thumb. I whispered softly.**

**"I know I'm supposed to be scared of you...but I'm not...I don't know why..."**

**He blinked, his eyes asking me to go on as his face contorted into wonder.**

**"I don't know what is wrong with me..."**

**My eyes dropped and my hands stopped, slowly sliding off his face as sleep overcame my mind. Before I fell completely asleep, BEN grabbed my hand, kept it on his face and whispered back.  
>"I don't know what's wrong with me either, (yn)..."**

**I grunted as I snuggled into my pillow, trying to ignore the sun as something tightened around my waist and back. I shot my eyes open and my eyes met pale skin. I looked up and saw BEN's peaceful face.**

**His eyes were closed as his chest made me rise and fall softly, his heart beat slow. I softly inhaled and his blonde hair slowly fell into his eyes. I brushed them away as he frowned slightly.**

**After a few moments of staring at him, I jolted to the sound of his voice snickering at me. I glared at him playfully.**

**"Like what you see?" **

**I smirked and giggled softly as he opened one, red orb up. He smirked a little as I replied with a stupid grin on my face.**

**"Well, who can blame me?"**

**He fully smiled and hugged me close to him, nuzzling my (h/c) head.**

**"Maybe someone by the name of me?"**

**I laughed and sighed, realizing I was basically straddling him and blushed. I then smiled and said to myself, hearing BEN laugh out.**

**"And I thought this couldn't get any sexier."**

**"It will soon, princess."**

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! Thanks everyone for the reviews. sorry it took so long. life issues...-sigh- :) thanks everyone. <strong>


	5. Author Note

_**Hello! You're favorite most sexiest author is here! Lol just kidding on the sexy part. But i am your favorite, that is for sure! Alright so there seems to be confusion on the last chapter. You and Jake are not together...its like borderline gf/bf but i repeat, you are NOT together. BEN knows this so he does what he did to the reader and Jake, since BEN is a jealous, perverted asshole...lmao just kiddin! Im doing this for the plot line so please forgive me if this seems to offend you (although it shouldn't because I'm the writer and i decide what the fuck happens to you and the story line :3 ). In response to someone asking "Isn't the reader was betraying her best friend?" No, you are not betraying Jake. Ive said it like...three times lmao. The reader and jake are NOT together, therefore there is no affair or cheating. However, jake will feel betrayed because of the readers choice of actions wiith Ben and you know how that goes if you were in a relationship with a jealous guy. So, i hope this helps you out and if there is any more comments or questions just PM (private message) me or post them in the reviews and i will answer the messages as quickly as possible and the comments/questions asked in the reviews will be answered in an update. Farewell for now, your sexy, awesome, and undeniably badass author shall be back with a chapter update soon. Ta, Ta!**_

_**P.S. Should I write an Orlando Bloom x reader? Or an Legolas x reader? Please give me your thoughts on this!**_


	6. That Heart Is So Cold

_**Chapter Five: That Heart is So **__**Cold**_

**My skin crawled when I heard a low voice speaking to BEN from beside me, goose bumps rising from my skin I heard the sound of scratching of paper. **

**"BEN, this is dangerous...she must be killed-"**

**I felt the familiar cold skin of BEN's arms tightening around me as he growled out, his voice sounding glitchy as his skin felt kind of warm and shocking me slightly. **

_**"You will not touch her."**_

**The voice growled back as I winced, making BEN calm a bit. The shocking went away, along with the sound of glitching and static.**

**"Then kill her, **_**Benjamin. **_**Slender won't be happy when he finds out this is why you haven't been back to the mansion. Ej, Jeff, Hoodie, Sally, Dark, and I are having to face his wrath for your wrong doing and trust me, we are not happy."**

**'**_**Ej, Jeff, Hoodie, Sally, Slenderman, and Dark? Who are they? Who **_**is**_** this guy?'**_

**BEN growled out.**

**"Don't call me Benjamin, **_**Timothy. **_**Also, that's not my fault that he's deciding to take it out on you asshats.**_**"**_

**The man growled and was silent for a moment. Judging by the sound of his voice, he was behind me so I shifted slowly, acting as if I was asleep and turned in the direction of the man. I heard someone suck in a breath and BEN immediately asked the man named Timothy.**

**"What, what's the matter?"**

**The man scoffed and I frowned slightly, feeling BEN's cold skin shock me a little. The sound of static suddenly appeared as a sharp, reoccurring pain hit my head hard. I screamed in pain, grabbing my head and fell off the side of the bed while shaking my head.**

**"(Y/n)!"**

**The man muttered out.**

**"Slenderman is here..."**

**Cold hands grabbed mine as I cried out, the pain blinding me from any kind of reality as I slipped into BEN's arms. He hugged me to him and yelled.**

**"Slender, come on! Please stop!"**

**The pain hesitantly subsided and I panted into BEN's chest. **

_**"Why is she still alive, Benjamin?"**_

**BEN replied quietly, holding me.**

**"I honestly do not know...I just can't bring myself to kill her..."**

**I fluttered my eyes open and looked up at BEN, his red orbs filling with more concern as I looked over to see a tall, faceless man facing me, tentacles floating out of his back as if in water. A man in a tan jacket stood beside him, brown/black hair spilling over a white, feminine mask as his arms crossed and he looked away.**

_**"That is unacceptable, Ben."**_

**Ben looked up at the faceless man and said quietly, his bangs covering his bleeding eyes as he spoke.**

**"I know...but I can't kill her..."**

**The man named Tim with the mask said to Ben, stepping forward a bit.**

**"Ben, you need to kill her or we will. She's seeing way too much-"**

**Ben yelled his eyes bright red and his skin scorching and shocking, his voice sounding static and more demonic than ever.**

**"-YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TOUCH HER!"**

**Wires sprung from my electronics and the wall and they snapped with electricity. Timothy jumped and the faceless man didn't even flinch a muscle. I whimpered a little and Ben held me tightly to him, growling. I looked at the man and said, ignoring how Ben's skin felt like a game system that's overheating.**

**"I won't tell anyone...I swear..."**

**Timothy scoffed and replied.**

**"Sure you won't. You'll tell everyone in this goddamn neighborhood."**

**Ben's nails dug into my skin when Timothy mumbled.**

**"Slut."**

**Ben growled out, the wires shocking Tim.**

**"You shouldn't have done that."**

**I gasped at Tim and huddled into Ben as the faceless man's tentacles lifted Tim in the air and held him tightly.**

_**"Timothy, watch your language or I'll kill you."**_

**The man turned to me and said, his face seeming to contort in a frown. He leaned down close and he seemed to say in my mind.**

**"**_**If you tell one living soul what you have seen, I will tear your soul apart slowly and painfully. BEN will also suffer for your consequences. I will make him relive his death-"**_

**He leaned back as BEN stiffened as I blinked and whimpered a bit.**

_**"-forever. You will relive the pain in the abyss of darkness if you tell one soul."**_

**I nodded furiously and he stepped back and then disappeared in a weird glitch like thing. I then looked up at BEN slowly and he had his bleeding eyes shut, contorted in a silent snarl. I looked at him and put my hand on his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and I sat up, the masked man watching. **

**I looked at the masked man and stood up on wobbly legs, wrapping the sheets around me and said quietly.**

**"I won't tell a soul. You can count on me because I don't like the idea of BEN suffering anything."**

**The man scoffed.**

**"What about you? Don't you fear your soul being repeatedly torn into little pieces forever?"**

**I glared with hard (e/c) and stated with as much courage as possible.**

**"No. I do not fear death. I have never and now will I ever. You're pride and arrogance is about to get shoved up your ass."**

**I walked up to him, nose to plastic nose, glaring into the black sockets of nothing. He stiffened and rolled his shoulders a little as he leaned in closer. **

**"Get out of my house. You are not welcome here. I don't know how you got in but you have about three seconds to get your fucking ass off my property or I will kill you, making your death slow-"**

**I leaned in more, making sure there was a blaze in my (e/c) eyes.**

**"-Painful-"**

**My forehead was pressed against his now.**

**"-And torturous-"**

**I yelled then.**

**"Get the fuck out!"**

**He growled and stepped back, faking a bow/**

**"As you wish, **_**princess.**_**"**

**I retorted.**

**"Bitch, I am not any princess. I'm your fuckin **_**queen.**_**"**

**BEN went 'oh! Burn!' in the background and the man scoffed then turned and left. I watched with narrowed eyes and BEN busted out laughing, his hand covering his eyes as he fell back. I looked at him as he shook his head and fell off the bed. I snorted and walked over to him, grinning.**

**"Uh...you ok?"**

**He nodded, wiping his eyes and replied.**

**"Oh my goddess, my sides hurt like hell. That was great, princess."**

**I smiled and blushed, scratching the back of my (h/c) head. **

**"Uh, thanks...I don't know what came of me to say that...he just has some vibes that piss me off...ya know?"**

**BEN smirked and replied nonchalantly.**

**"Yeah, he's a natural asshole to everyone. The only way to get him to be nice is to make him some cheesecake."**

**I giggled and sat down, stretching. Looking at the clock, my eyes widened.**

**"It's only 5 past 6? What the hell!"**

**Ben chuckled and replied with a small smile as I got up.**

**"Sure is, princess."**

**I let the sheet fall and opened my closet, tapping my chin. I pulled out a short, dark purple, strapless dress and black heels. I pulled out my lace tights and said to Ben, who seemed to love the sight of me basically naked.**

**"I will be taking a shower. No peeking or I'll punch you in the dick."**

**He snorted and nodded, putting his hands behind his head and I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. Turning around I walked out. When I was halfway out the door, something shocked my butt and I yelped, turning sharply. I wire quickly shot back into its hiding place and Ben whistled, looking around.**

**"Ben Drowned! I'm going to slap you upside the face!"**

**He laughed and I slammed my bedroom door shut, stalking to the bathroom with an irritated scowl.**

_**'What a fucking pervert...that's going to leave a damn mark'**_

**Little did you know, there was a hole in your jeans you had slipped back on...right at the butt. The skin under was now turning a beautiful shade of lobster red. Walking into the (s/f/c) **_**(Second fave color)**_** bathroom you had painted yourself; you set your clothes down on a matching, wrought iron rack. **

**Your bathroom was (fave country like France or Italy) themed, much to your mothers distaste. You had begged and pleaded to be the one to theme your bathroom and she reluctantly agreed. Stepping into the shower, you let the water scald your back a little. You sighed and started thinking while washing your fave shampoo in.**

_**'That man...he was tall and slender...was that Slender Man? I should look up more on him...I hope Jake is ok..."**_

_**Ben's POV (yay! finally!)**_

_**'Great, now I'm all alone and have absolutely nothing to do...fuckin fantastic.'**_

**I sighed and stood up, stretching my sore limbs and cracked my neck, staring at the ground. I retrieved my fallen hat and put it back on, staring up at her wall. It was covered with band posters and little drawings she had made and I sighed. Walking to pictures that hung on the wall, I examined them. In almost all of them, that lovesick puppy kept showing up. I growled.**

_**'What does that girl see in that pathetic idiot anyways? He's more annoying than fuckin that fuckin fairy that follows Link around everywhere.'**_

**Just the thought of that idiot made my blood boil. **

_**'At least he's more tolerable than that asshole dark Link...god he's about more useless than a broken circuit board.'**_

**Looking at a picture, something caught my eye. Standing beside someone seemed to be *y/n)'s mother, was (y/n) but in her arms was a baby. It had bright (s/e/c)**_** (sibling's eye color. If you don't have any sisters or brothers than please make a sibling up. The sibling will be an infant!)**_

**(y/n) had a bright smile on her face as she looked at the baby who looked at the camera like it was god or something. Looking at the description, I widened my eyes.**

_**'(y/n) holding (sibling name) for the first time after she/he got out the hospital'**_

**I blinked and tilted my head to the side a bit. So, the princess had a little (brother/sister)? I never seen an infant around here...where's the sibling? I shot my head towards the bedroom door when I heard a loud yell of 'Fuck!' and a loud crash. I rolled my eyes and stifled my laughter. That was definitely going to bruise.**

******_**Back to reader-Chan cause Ben is an horny little asshole .****_

**You groaned as half of your naked body laid halfway in the tub. The top of your half lay on the bathroom rug, your face buried deep in the weird rug.**

**"Motherfucker, that fuckin hurt."**

**You're probably wondering what happened, well, you slipped...epically.**

**"Ben! Can you please help me? I think I broke my rib..."**

**I groaned as pain flamed up my side then glared as I heard.**

**"That idiot. What the hell did she do this time?"**

**The bathroom door opened and Ben stared at you for a minute before erupting with laughter. He fell over and kicked the ground as you growled out.**

**"Ha, ha very funny! Now help me up you asshole!"**

**He took a couple deep breaths and retorted, pulling you up as he looked into your eyes.**

**"Nice fall, how'd you do it?"**

**You punched him in the chest and slammed the curtain shut, putting your back against the wall and yelled.**

**"There was a lot of body soap on the floor and I didn't realize the bottle had fallen over so I kind of decided to swan dive onto the floor after my foot decided to go 'nope'..."**

**(A/N: trust me...it's not fun...I've done this before...)**

**He snickered and you went back to washing when you heard the door shut, grumbling about:**

**"Stupid fuckin elf boy, laughing at me. I'll show him...ugh, god that really hurt. I can't believe he shocked my ass. Now there's a red mark on it that is probably going to be there forever.**

**"You bet it, princess."**

**You screamed and yelled, throwing your head around the curtain and looking at a smug demon entity who just heard everything.**

**"Ben you asshole! Get out you pervert!"**

**He sighed and whined dramatically.**

**"But princess-"**

**"-Out or I will punch you in the dick!"**

**He sighed in fake sadness and stomped out like a five year old. You chuckled and whispered to yourself, finishing your shower.**

**"That boy is going to be the death of me...literally."**

* * *

><p><strong>OMG ITS HERE ITS HERE! YAY! PLS REVIEW!<br>**


	7. We Are the Fallen Angels

ITS HERE ITS HERE! WOO HOO! Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews! It's amazing to see that you guys enjoy this story so much. Here's chapter 6 for y'all!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Six: We Are the Fallen <strong>__**Angels**_

**I slipped on the dress that I seemed to have not worn in forever. I sighed and smiled as **_**Black Veil Brides- Fallen Angels **_**blared in the speakers in the bathroom. I sang along, smiling into the mirror and dancing to the beat. I felt so content when listening to Andy sing and my blood pumped. Ben watched from the bedroom with amused eyes but I didn't care. I started jumping up and down and smiled at myself. I heard my (f/c) phone ring and I immediately ran into my room to answer.**

**"Hello?"**

**"(Y/N)! Oh. My. God. You will **_**never**_** believe who I have run into."**

**I smiled and answered into the phone, twirling so my dress flew up a little.**

**"Hmm, was it Barney or perhaps Link from LOZ?"**

**Ben scoffed and scowled and I looked up at him, quirking an eyebrow up as he muttered.**

**"Faggot."**

**"No, you idiot! I ran into Jake! He's going ballistic. He's wondering where you are."**

**I groaned and said, making Ben darken and cross his arms. I giggled a bit.**

**"Tell Jake that I'm at home with Ben."**

**I heard a shout of 'What!' in the back ground and muttered to myself.**

**"Aw fuck."**

**"Hey...I think Jake is running to your house...he took a left...he's running down the bus route...yup, he's coming. Talk to you later, honey."**

**"See ya."**

**I hung up and heard the front door slam open and Ben immediately got up and in front of me, narrowing his eyes as wires slowly came out of the ground. Jake called my name and then ran up the stair and busted into my room, skidding to halt when he saw Ben. He scowled and said, low and dangerous.**

**"You better not have laid one finger on her, you bastard."**

**Ben smirked and replied calmly.**

**"Depends on your meaning of touched, lovesick puppy."**

**I blushed and Jake widened his eyes then growled.**

**"What's that supposed to mean!?"**

**Ben shrugged and walked to stand beside me. Jake asked hotly.**

**"(Y/N)! Did he hurt you in any way at all?"**

**I shook my head no and said.**

**"If he wanted to hurt me, he would have already Jake."**

**Jake looked taken back as Ben said.**

**"Preach it, babe."**

**I snorted at Ben and he smirked a million dollar smirk. Jake frowned and asked.**

**"(Y/N), you need to come over here. I don't trust him..."**

**I said, stepping forward as bravely as possible.**

**"Well I do. I am not going to listen to you Jake. Ben has not killed nor hurt me so I trust him because Ben is clearly and obviously capable of killing me. So why haven't he yet, Jake?"**

**Jake sputtered, much to Ben's amusement and tried to reason.**

**"Yeah, but there's a yet in that! He could backstab you-"**

**Ben finally growled out, taking a step forward as his fists clenched.**

**"Hey, listen you little fucking prick; I have no fucking intentions of harming Princess. If I wanted to I fucking would have already. However, you're about to get ripped into little fucking pieces if you keep up with that fucking shitty mouth of yours, lovesick puppy. So I suggest you shut the fuck up before I kill you."**

**Jake trembled a bit and Ben smirked, his eyes glowing bright and I put a hand on his shoulder. Ben looked at me then back at Jake, regaining his original composure and Jake said quietly.**

**"It's me or him, (Y/N)..."**

**I yelled, clenching my fists.**

**"Hey! That's not fair! You can't make me choose my friends Jacob Ray!"**

**Jake yelled back.**

**"He's not a fucking friend, (nickname)! It's me or him!"**

**I growled out, slapping him hard.**

**"I know that you can't see the good in him...but I do! Until you can recollect your thoughts and your possessiveness is gone, do not talk to me again because you're being so unfair!"**

**Jake swallowed and turned and left without another word. I fell to my knees and hugged myself, trying not to cry. Ben came up to me and hugged me from behind as he shoved his nose into my Link hat, smelling my shampoo through it.**

**"Ben...is Slenderman going to kill Jake because he knows?"**

**Ben stiffened and sighed, admitting.**

**"Probably...with how he is acting, he is most likely going to tell someone and then he's going to get killed then...you'll get hurt then I will."**

**I bite my lip as more tears streamed down my eyes and I replied.**

**"I was just wondering...thank you for being honest..."**

**Ben just set his head down on my shoulder and I sighed, sniffling and stood up.**

**"I'm hungry; do you want something to eat?"**

**Ben nodded 'no' but his stomach said otherwise. He blushed and scowled, crossing his arms and I giggled, patting his head. He blinked up at me and then followed me into the kitchen.**

**"You can play games while I cook us some lunch. The video games are in the cabinet beside my game systems."**

**Ben quirked an eyebrow up and repeated.**

**"Systems...?"**

**I grinned.**

**"I have a Nintendo 64, a Play Station 2, an Xbox, and a Wii."**

**I could have sworn Ben had hearts instead of eyes and he sprinted off as I laughed.**

**"Just make sure not to mess anything up! AND PUT EVERYTHING BACK WHERE YOU GOT IT!"**

**Ben yelled back.**

**"Yeah, yeah Princess, I got it."**

**I grinned and pulled out a skillet and got out cherry tomatoes. I cut them vertically and then put them in the hot skillet with butter, grinning in satisfaction at the sizzling sound it made. I sprinkled some basil and parsley onto the tomatoes then turned them over. I smiled at the grilled looking tomatoes and sprinkled more seasonings onto the tomatoes. Ben came in after a moment and grinned.**

**"That smells amazing. What is that?'**

**I said, smiling at him.**

**"Italian grilled tomatoes."**

**Ben nodded slowly and I took out a small plate, putting some on it and handed it to him.**

**"Try them, you'll like it."**

**Ben blinked then took his fork, stabbing the tomatoes and put it in his mouth after blowing it off. His eyes widened and then he closed them, taking a big breath, moaning.**

**"Mmmm...This is amazing."**

**I blushed at his moan and he smirked at me, opening one eye. I went back to putting the tomatoes on two plates and blushed when Ben hugged me from behind, his lips against my ear and he blew cold air into my ear, making me gasp. He chuckled and whispered.**

**"They're not as good as you though."**

**He pressed into me, his arms tightening around me and he whispered softer, licking my earlobe then nibbling on it.**

_**"I could eat you all day, every day."**_

**I almost moaned but bit my tongue in embarrassment, making Ben growl. He spun me around and pinned me to the counter, my wrists in his hands and he whispered, his lips hovering over mine.**

**"I want to hear you Princess."**

**He captured my lips with his own, his hands traveling to my hips. They gripped them as I kissed him back, my hands gripping his shirt and he ran his tongue across my bottom lip. I playfully denied and he growled, his left hand grabbing my ass and I gasped. He took his chance and slid his tongue into my mouth, battling my tongue that tried to push him out. He won the battle and didn't break away until he had touched every nook and cranny of my wet cavern.**

**We broke away and he panted, his head leaning down and his tongue running up my neck. He grinned when I moaned as he suckled on my sweet spot on my neck. He backed up, dragging me to the couch and before we sat down, he griped ass again. **

_**SLAP!**_

**I screamed out as Ben slapped my ass as hard as he could then gripped it again.**

**"Ow!"**

**He laughed and kissed me again, saying.**

**"Only for you, Princess."**

**He sat down and brought me to him, grinning up at me as I glared down at him. He smiled innocently, his eyes giving me an innocent look and he fluttered his eyes at me.**

**"Come on, baby. Don't be that way. You know you liked it."**

_**'I will never admit it but I did. That...that felt so good...oh god what am I thinking?'**_

**Ben smirked up at me and said, rubbing my butt as if he was soothing me.**

**"Aw, Princess. Don't be mean to me. I was just trying to turn you on."**

**He grinned a Cheshire grin and I scowled, blushing and crossed my arms. His hands squeezed my ass and I said and did nothing. He frowned and asked seriously.**

**"What's wrong? Are you mad at me?'**

**I giggled at him, making him instantly smile a little.**

**"No, Ben. I'm just...well, I don't know. Being a mean, horny bitch?'**

**He laughed and I grinned and then laid my head on his shoulder, making him freeze. He tensed and then sighed, rubbing my back and nuzzling me. I grinned and held him close and we sat there, falling asleep slowly. Not having a care in the world at the moment.**

* * *

><p><strong>I sighed and tightened my grip on my pillow, stretching my legs out more and heard a grunt from above me, my pillow vibrating and I looked up, yawning and rubbed my eyes. Red irises stared back at mine and I groggily whispered.<strong>

**"Ben...?"**

**He smiled at me, his head resting on the arm of the couch as sunlit filtered through the room.**

**"Afternoon, princess. Sleep well?"**

**I groaned and laid my head back down, making him chuckle.**

**"Come on, Princess. We can't sleep all day."**

**"Mmmm"**

**I responded. Ben giggled a bit and shook me gently.**

**"Princess, get-"**

**"-if you do not stop shaking me, I am going to punch you in the dick."**

**He immediately stopped and I sat up, stretching. I got up and checked my phone. No texts at all. Ben got up and said, stretching.**

**"Princess, I got to get back to the mansion. Slender came by and told me to come back so...I'll see you around, ok?"**

**I sighed sadly and he hugged me, whispering in my ear.**

**"If that lovesick puppy tries anything, text me or call for Slendy ok?"**

**I nodded and he hugged me tighter than let go. Walking to the TV, he flashed me one last grin then hopped in, the screen rippling as if it was water. I then collapsed onto the (f/c) carpet and looked down, sniffling. Why did I feel this way? It felt so right but I knew it was wrong. I sighed and got on my phone, playing games and sighing away.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the mansion<strong>_

_****BENS POV BECAUSE WE LOVE HIM ALWAYS****_

**Ben climbed out of his computer in his room, grumbling and hopped down silently. He walked out of his room and yelped when he got tackled.**

**"Benny!"**

**A young eight year old yelled, her green eyes wide with delight as her brown hair cascaded down her pink night gown. Her bear was in her hand as she hugged my leg and I grinned.**

**"Hey Sally, did you miss me that much?'**

**She nodded and asked.**

**"Where have you been? Did you go to a different country?'**

**He looked down at her and smiled, ruffling her hair.**

**"Nah, it's nothing to worry about. All that matters is that I'm back home."**

**She giggled then ran to the living room. I walked out and Jeff exclaimed, his cut in smile growing wider and his burnt eyes widening.**

**"Well, well, well. The glitch finally decided to show back up."**

**I scowled and retorted back, making Laughing Jack chuckle silently.**

**"Oh shut it, paper face. I was busy."**

**He scowled at the nickname and said, shoving his hands in his pockets.**

**"Well...good to have you back, Benny boy."**

**I rolled my eyes and grinned. Laughing Jack smirked and threw me a Twix.**

**"So? What does she look like?'**

**I jolted and looked at him, wide eyes staring back at the black and white clown.**

**"She? What do you mean her?"**

**Laughing Jack rolled his eyes and whispered.**

**"Do you seriously think I don't know a crush when I see one?"**

**I scowled and replied hotly.**

**"Tell one soul and I will kill you."**

**He laughed and walked away.**

**"I promise with my soul, Ben."**

**I heard a crack from beside me and saw Ticci Toby grinning up at me.**

**"H-H-Hey Ben. I m-missed you. Where have y-you b-been?"**

**I replied, rolling my eyes.**

**"Killing people all around the globe."**

**Toby gave me thumbs up and then ticked, his bones cracking and he ran off to some part of the house. I walked to the kitchen, seeing Masky and Hoodie eating cheesecake Hoodie immediately waved quietly. Masky kept eating, but behind that mask of his I knew he was scowling at me. I waved and opened the fridge, taking a burger out as Smile Dog nudged me and smiled at me. I grinned and said to him, taking a bite of my burger.**

**"Hey, Smile. I missed you too."**

**Jeff called from the living room, making me roll my eyes.**

**"No you didn't, you asshat. Shut up and eat, stupid glitch."**

**I flipped him off and he laughed. Eyeless Jack came in and said to me, a half eaten, bloody kidney in his hand.**

**"Hey Ben, Slendy needs you. It's good to see your home."**

**I smiled at him and replied, walking to Slendy's office.**

**"Thanks, EJ. It's good to see you two."**

**I walked up the stairs and down the hallways to the library that acted as Slender's office. I opened the door and he pointed to the seat, his face in a frown. I felt uneasy and thought to myself.**

_**'Uh oh...this isn't good.'**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CLIFFHANGER AS USUAL. LOL. So everyone i have an important question. What kind of lemon would you like? Sweet and gentle, passionate and kinky, dominant and submission, or a torturous BDSM? Please tell me or there will be no lemon . thanks again! And don't forget to review!<br>**_


End file.
